Escapades
by caseyedith
Summary: Kenshin eavesdrops on Kaoru's phone call. Megumi to the rescue-the rooster and fox reunite. Party: group shot! At another campus...walls can talk.
1. Listening In

ESCAPADES

In the college years…

_Listening In_

"Misao! Oh my gosh!" Kaoru giggled girlishly in the other room, curled up on the couch with the TV muted while she watched the evening news. Her best friend, Makimachi Misao, was telling her an outrageous story—the only kind Misao ever had to tell—about the weasel mishap in one of her veterinary classes. Apparently, the professor was now calling her "Weasel Girl" and the name had stuck with all the other students.

"It's terrible!" Misao wailed into the phone. "Stupid little varmint!" Misao grumbled to herself about the stupid animal that had unexpectedly pounced on her in the middle of class, and had followed her around for the rest of the day like a faithful puppy, while Kaoru asked her, "Um, Misao, did you just say 'varmint'?"

_Varmint?_ Hiding out in Kaoru's small kitchenette, Kenshin listened with interest to her conversation with her best friend, a hyper girl Kenshin had only ever heard of in outrageous stories. Apparently, those stories were Misao's whole life. That, and her obsession with a guy named Shinomori…

_I wonder if I'll be able to slip out of here unnoticed…_ Kenshin thought. He hadn't meant to be here so late…not really…

Truth be told, Tae had let him in earlier, but had had to leave a few minutes afterward, saying that Kaoru should be in any minute. She allowed Kenshin to stay there and wait for her, since she trusted him, regardless of school policy. And Kenshin had honored that trust by staying dutifully silent and only rummaging through Kaoru's room for, oh, half and hour or so.

So he was a little obsessed! He wouldn't have had the time to look around if she hadn't been so late! And, in his defense, he got really bored… He had never had the opportunity to look at a girl's stuff before, and in his boredom, it seemed like a perfectly reasonable, entertaining idea…

When Kaoru finally did show up, he was in her kitchen, staring at the wall and the puppy dog calendar next to it. He held his breath, thinking she would come in for something to eat and find him, but Kaoru surprised him. She had plopped herself down on the couch to do some homework and watch TV, and then Misao had called, leaving him where he was now, an hour even later. Of all the days for Kaoru's healthy appetite to fail him…

He felt like such a stalker, and all he wanted was to get out of there before she found him and labeled him as one. But, while he was here, he felt he might as well listen to the conversation going on in the other room. It wasn't every day he got the opportunity to listen in on what Kaoru was like with her best friend, when she didn't know anyone else was there to hear.

"Oh, Misao…" Kaoru groaned. Kenshin tilted his ear in the general direction of her exasperated voice.

"No, he hasn't asked me out. Misao, he doesn't like me, I've told you! And, look here, _weasel girl_, you've never even seen the guy, so how can you--?" A piercing screech emanated from the phone, and Kenshin guessed Kaoru was holding it a few inches away at this point. Apparently Misao didn't like being called a weasel girl. Well, who would?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, mou! …Just don't bother me about Kenshin anymore…" Kaoru warned her.

Kenshin froze in his chair, in the dark kitchen. _Kenshin who? Does she mean me?_ His heart rate accelerated at a somewhat unsettling pace at the thought, but he wasn't holding his breath yet… She couldn't possibly be talking about him…

"What's his surname name again?" Misao was asking Kaoru on the other end. The first time Kaoru had told her about him, she thought his name sounded familiar… But for the life of her, she could never remember what it was.

"Himura."

"Himura! Oh, Kaoru, I _have_ seen him! I have! Himura Kenshin went here last year! With Aoshi and me! No, we didn't know him, and he didn't know us, but I remember him 'cause he was the champion of the kenjutsu conference last year. He's an incredible swordsman, but I forget what his style is now… I'll ask Aoshi later, he was more interested than me…" While Misao rambled on about Aoshi some more, Kaoru thought, _She was only at the conference because of Aoshi, I'm sure…_

"So, if you saw him, then what did he look like?" Kaoru asked her. In the other room, Kenshin was sweating now, because Kamiya Kaoru was definitely talking about him for some reason, and he was still in her kitchen, with no escape route!

And to make matters worse, he heard movement… _Damnit, Kaoru's getting up!_ Now he prayed that she wasn't hungry…

"Oh, he was pretty cute," Misao informed her. "Different looking too. He had the brightest red hair I've ever seen, and he wore it in a ponytail, which is definitely different…it looked good on him, which I give him points for. There aren't many guys who can pull that off and still look masculine, but he does. Maybe it's just the swordsmanship stuff, though, 'cause he was also really short--,"

"You're just used to Aos--!"

Kaoru stopped mid-sentence after interrupting Misao to defend Kenshin, because said man was standing nervously in her kitchen when she flicked the light.

Kenshin looked back at her, horrified. "K-K-Kaoru…dono," he stammered, raising one hand to the back of his head, as was his habit when nervous. When he had realized she was indeed coming to the kitchen, all he could do was stand and face her… But now that that was coming to pass, he wasn't sure he could stand it…

Kaoru looked back at him in utter, complete shock. Her mind reeled from the fact that he had been there the whole time…listening to her talk about him.

_"Kaoru? Hey, tanuki, you there?" _

Kenshin's eyes darted quickly to the phone and back to Kaoru's face. Misao's voice was very clear and, she had just called Kaoru a tanuki. If he wasn't so horrified, he would have laughed, because it seemed like these girls had the most unflattering nicknames for one another…

"Misao… Shut up…" Kaoru cautioned her, a little tersely. The voice on the other end went ominously silent.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru demanded. She stared Kenshin down, her blue eyes wide, yet unreadable, and leaned against the doorframe with the phone held only a few inches from her mouth. Kenshin realized that Misao was going to hear everything. _Well, I don't know her anyway…_

"Uh, well, you see, Kaoru-dono, I came by earlier, and then, um, well, you didn't come home, and T-Tae-dono let me in! That she did, and she told me I could wait for you, so I did, because I wanted to see if you were free…later…but I guess you weren't, because you came home so late, and then I realized you might think I was stalking you, but I couldn't get away, and then…you came in here…" he finished lamely, after an overall rambling, lame excuse. He blushed in shame and embarrassment, and stared forlornly at the phone.

"'K."

His eyes went back to Kaoru's, and she was looking at him thoughtfully. She put the phone back to her ear and said, "Misao, I'll call you later, okay? No! Don't start! Just shut up! _Later!_ I'll call you _later!_ Go bother Aoshi!" She hung up and tapped the phone against her shoulder. Kenshin wasn't sure what to expect next, but was waiting for her…

The phone rang. Kaoru smiled knowingly, clicked it on and said, "Misao, I know it's you, and you need to calm down! I won't pick up again!" She hung up just as Misao started to protest loudly, and then smiled at Kenshin. "C'mon, Kenshin, let's go."

"Go where?" Kenshin asked, hurrying after her as she hung up the phone in the living room and turned off the TV.

"I dunno. Where did you want to go?"

"Oro?" Confused, Kenshin saw her lips quirk in a satisfied smile.

"I thought you said you came here earlier to see if I was free, ne? Well, I'm making time now, so…where do you want to go?" She looked at him with a grin. Then she laughed, because he looked completely clueless, and unable to form coherent thoughts, let alone words…

"Okay, I'll pick. I think that's the nice thing to do anyway…" Then she took him by the hand and led him out of her dorm.

"Oh, and the next time you come by, if there is a next time, just leave a note. This is the first and last time you spend unsupervised visiting hours in the girls' dorms, and listen in on my phone conversations…"

"Okay…"

Kenshin smiled at the back of Kaoru's head as she led him away from her dorm, and thought, _Oro… Well, at least it all turned out okay…_

* * *

_Revised 2/26/10 - ce_


	2. Baka

I apologize for anything out of character! I dislike writing characters o.o.c., but I placated myself with the justification that it _could_ happen this way :). Hope that works for you too. -ce

* * *

ESCAPADES

In the college years…

_Baka_

"_Whooo_."

A very drunk Sagara Sanosuke made his own sound effects as he tripped and fell on a park bench. The sound effects after the landing were somewhat more descriptive, but just as sake-slurred.

While he cursed incoherently to himself and tried to stand up, another student heard the commotion and hurried over. She was studying to be a doctor, and thought she could help.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Megumi reached out to touch the guy's shoulder. He turned his face towards her and she stared a moment, recognizing who he was. "Baka tori-atama," she muttered. The guy smiled lopsidedly at her, and for a moment she thought he was perfectly alright. But then, just like old times, he opened his mouth.

"Heyyyyyyyyy, it's the _kit-su-ne!_" Sano slurred a whole conversation to himself while Megumi helped him to his feet.

"Well, if I'd've guessssed that some hot _babe_ was gonna help me, I'd've never guessssed _you_, Megitsu-_ne_… It's been what, ten years? Heh, naw, less than that! Sayyy, what are you doing out this time of night anyway?"

Megumi was unprepared for the keen brown eyes to peer into her face and search for an answer. He looked perfectly sober. But she knew that Sano was the kind to usually hold his alcohol. Even when he was trashed beyond his limit, like he was now, he could still hold onto himself at least a little.

"I was studying late. Now, walk, tori-atama."

"_Walk_, she says," Sano slurred, still managing to sound sarcastic, "Kinda hard when your eyes can't see the ground without the ground seeing your eyes first!"

_…What?_

Megumi couldn't fathom what he was talking about, so she ignored it. But it was indeed difficult for Sanosuke to walk in an orderly fashion. With her help, however, they made it to her dorm in record time. She unlocked the door and helped Sano inside, meanwhile bracing for her roommate's response…

"Megumi! Oh, my goodness, why are you bringing a drunk home?" Megumi's roommate, Sayo, jumped up from the couch where she had been watching TV. She looked at Megumi incredulously.

"Thanks," Megumi said, leading Sano towards the couch and helping him lie down. He was compliant enough, and no sooner had his spiky head hit the pillow than he'd zonked out for the night. She then turned to face Sayo, whose expression was torn between glaring at Megumi and wide-eyed with worry.

"I know him, he's not just some drunk. He's an old acquaintance, Sagara Sanosuke. I found him in this condition, and couldn't just leave him. He'll be fine and leave by tomorrow afternoon, I promise."

"You couldn't just take him to the medics?"

"I am a medic, Sayo!"

"You like to think you are, but you're still just a student."

It was at times like these when Megumi really hated her roommate's self-righteous miss-know-it-all attitude. It was too similar to her own habits, and always provoked a snappy comeback.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Princess. Good night, Sayo-hime," Megumi said, singing her phrase towards the end. She went to the kitchen to get some supplies, leaving Sayo alone with Sanosuke.

Sayo looked at the sleeping drunk, sighed, and left the room. Just looking at his slack features made her that much more tired.

* * *

Since there wasn't much that could be done medically for Sano, Megumi did her best to wash his face and make sure he had towels, and a bowl nearby in case he got sick. She also put down some newspapers to make cleaning easier. Her efficiency was one of her most valuable traits in her classes, and would also be for her career.

She checked up on him first thing after waking up, and found him still sleeping. Plain curiosity suddenly took hold of her, so she tiptoed towards him to look at his face. He was perhaps a bit grayer, as he slept off the alcohol, but that wasn't what interested her.

He hadn't really changed much, since 9th grade. He was bigger, maybe a bit more mature looking, but otherwise the same in the face. He also still wore that stupid red headband, which hadn't even slipped from its place while he slept. She wondered if it was super-glued to his skin perhaps, not doubting for a second that his hair was permanently gelled into those two-inch long spikes by the same token. Those were un-mussed as well, except where his head was against the pillow. But, if memory served, Megumi was sure they'd spring back to their normal gravity-defying position once he woke up.

It was almost funny, now that she thought about it… She and Sanosuke hadn't really spoken to one another since their freshman year at Watsuki Prep. And even then, they'd been the kind of friends who bickered constantly, and were never really sure if they liked the other person or not. A 'love-hate relationship' as it was called…

He had called her 'kitsune' since the first day they met. 'Megitsune' followed not long after that, around the same time she started calling him 'baka tori-atama'.

_Yep, his head still reminds me of a chicken… _Megumi allowed herself a soft chuckle at the thought.

Curiosity satisfied, she stretched and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Cereal and milk would serve well enough for this morning, though she usually cooked eggs and bacon or made pancakes. She really didn't want the smell of food to bother Sano's sensitive nose, and have him barfing all over her floor…

But his astounding resilience would prove itself again. She had just taken another bite of her frosted mini-wheats when Sano walked into the kitchen, having removed his jacket, and sat down across from her. She stared at him, waiting for him to make the first move. He didn't disappoint.

"You brought me to your dorm?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Megumi swallowed and prepared herself for an idiotic comment.

"Gee, I knew we were friends once, but this is sudden."

"Get out then," she said quietly. "I was worried about you, you know. But you seem well enough to talk nonsense, so go back to _your own_ dorm. And thanks for not throwing up all over mine."

Sano laughed, genuinely amused by some of the things she'd said: but mostly the way she'd said it.

"Hey, Megitsune, relax. Geez! I'm just teasing you. I know I was pretty wasted, but I can hold my sake better than anyone. I'm fine. Sorry you worried—it was wasted, I'm afraid."

"Apparently." Megumi got up and rinsed out her bowl in the sink, before putting it on the top rack of the dishwasher. She turned and leaned against it, staring Sano down. His brown eyes were the same as she remembered, and just as keen as they had been the night before. And in the morning light, she noticed that they took on a rather soft gleam.

"Aren't you leaving?" she asked. He grinned and shook his head. It had been a long time since he'd spoken with her, but the conversation was just as he remembered. He was enjoying himself.

"It's been, what, six years? Can you believe we just dropped communication after 9th grade, up till now? We're almost finished with our senior year of college! I kinda missed our fights, Meg."

"I see you can add properly now," Megumi replied, tilting her head in a bored manner.

"And you still can't take a joke very well." Both of their expressions hardened slightly with challenge.

"You're just not funny, Sanosuke."

"I'm hilarious, and you know it."

"Prove it."

"What, that I know you know?"

"No, that you're _hilarious_ as you say. Make me laugh."

"Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?"

She laughed. "Yes," she said. Sano grinned, pleased with himself, and then Megumi realized what had just transpired.

"Baka…" she muttered, while he laughed himself, at her annoyed expression.

"Maybe I know you a little better than I thought…" Sano mused. "How about we catch up? Have you got anywhere you need to be today?"

Megumi considered him from her place by the dishwasher, and he took the brief silence to observe her. She looked pretty good in the mornings: her black hair was long and straight, with only a few strands out of place from sleep, and the sleep tank and baggy pajama pants were flattering on her. One thing that surprised Sanosuke was how casually she was dressed, with him around.

He thought for sure that someone as touchy as Megumi would be preened to perfection, as long as there was someone to observe.

_But, she still thinks I'm an idiot… So, I guess she's not worried about impressing me…_ Sano was really glad that was the case.

"No," Megumi said suddenly. Sano perked up and stretched his arms behind his spiky head, while he reclined on the back legs of the kitchen chair.

"Sano, you're going to fall if you do that," Megumi warned him, going to the table again to sit. Sano ignored her.

"Well, how've you been?"

"Before we begin this little game of catch-up, I want to know something: why were you so drunk last night? Are you really still that incredibly stupid?"

There was that tone of voice again, that Sano so loved… That completely unbridled, sarcastic, biting honesty, which was still so coy, coming from Megumi's mouth. But it made him grimace a little, nonetheless.

"I'll pass. Tell me what you've been up to since we split. You haven't seemed to change much."

"Neither have you. And I won't answer any questions until you tell me what you were thinking. That's all I want to know. If, that is, you really were thinking. You might have just been thoughtless, which probably isn't a surprise…"

"Heh, well, you've got me pinned. Fine, I'll tell you what you already know then, and you can just leave me in the dark." Sano paused a moment before going on.

"Let's see, I graduated from W.P. with a B average, but as ruling champion of Boxing. Katsu and I stayed in touch, even though he went to that art school. He's done some journalism on the side though, at a community college, and that's what he's doing for work now. Likes it apparently. Kenshin and some girl named Kaoru are dating, did you know?" He slyly glanced at Megumi's passively listening face.

"No questions," she said automatically. She hid a smile when Sano sighed and went on.

"Yeah, well, I majored in Business, with a minor in Criminal Justice. Weird combination, I know, but it's what interests me. Oh, I also got a tattoo. Now the Sekihotai will be with me forever."

Megumi's eyes widened slightly when Sano stood up and turned around to show her the 'aku' tattoo on his back, just below the base of his neck. It was the size of her palm, inked in red and black.

"Sano… Why…?" She hid her face in her hand, exasperated. "Isn't wearing that ugly jacket with that symbol enough?"

"It's called laundry, Megitsune. New discovery, revolutionary. And illuminating—it helped me realize that I never wanted to be without the aku." Sano shrugged and sat back down, leaning on the chair as before. Megumi just shook her head.

"So then, I think that's everything of interest… I'm sure you don't want to know about my party schedule, or the new idiot friends I've made. Kenshin and I are still pretty close though. Weird that we haven't seen one another through him, huh?"

"Ken-san and I haven't really been in communication either, Sano," Megumi said softly. Sano's eyes lit up since she answered one of his questions. Megumi knew this, but had decided this was an exception. "I've been really busy with class and internships, and we just don't function well when it's only the two of us. Ken's a dear and all, but, too introverted. I still adore him though." She smiled sweetly, which made Sano smile a little as well.

"You like the extraverts then? Weird… I never imagined you really _liking_ anyone, let alone a type, except for Kenshin."

Sano's chair fell backward then, crashing him to the floor. But, it was more a result of Megumi's kick to his knee than his precarious balance.

"OI! Fox, what's your problem?"

"Megumi…"

Megumi and Sano both looked up in surprise at Sayo, who had just appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"May I speak with you?" she asked, in her soft voice. She was dressed in a professional skirt and blouse outfit, and her hair was done in soft curls. Megumi nodded and got up to follow her into the next room, while Sano just blinked at the unknown girl, who looked so completely different from Megumi. "Hello, Sagara Sanosuke," she said, as she turned away.

_Eh?_

In the other room, Sayo confronted her roommate, though not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Megumi, he seems perfectly fine; I've been listening to you two talk for half an hour. Why hasn't he left yet?"

Megumi didn't bother to whisper either.

"Sayo, are you serious? Have you been eavesdropping?"

"No, just listening to the sounds of your voices, while I got dressed." Megumi scrutinized her clothes again.

"Why are you so dressed up, Sayo?"

"I have an interview. But that's not the point. Why is he still here?"

"We were catching up, your majesty! Do you have to know everything? Would you just relax already? He's leaving as soon as our conversation is over. Now go to your interview. Get breakfast on the road, since we'll be in the kitchen all morning." Megumi stalked away, fuming slightly at Sayo's frustrating attitude. With two headstrong women in the same residence, things like this happened whenever they had differences.

Sanosuke waited before saying anything, until Sayo shut the front door behind her. "Is she always like that?" he asked an irate kitsune.

"Yeah," Megumi said with a sigh, "but, we usually get along. Sayo's very sweet, and just as stubborn as me…" She chuckled. "Sometimes, that just doesn't work."

Sano smiled a little, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Well, are you ready to tell me about yourself, Megumi? Dated any extraverts? Sights set on a graduate school? How's your mom? I always liked her…"

Megumi almost answered him. But she stopped herself just in time to say: "No questions. If you're done talking, then I guess you've gotta go. Unless you want to tell me why you were so drunk. What could you possibly have to hide, anyway?"

Sano became quiet, and considered her. Unfazed, Megumi stared back, wondering what he was thinking about.

"Look, it's not that I have anything to hide…" Sano finally said, leaning forward on the table. "But, it's just kinda personal, Megumi. I know, it was stupid, and I'm sorry you worried. I am glad that you were the one to find me though…" He smiled gently at her, in response to her surprised expression, and then stood up to go. "I'll see ya 'round, Meg. If you ever want to drop by, I'm rooming in Jiyuu Hall, Room A24. Just knock once and come in—Anji and I are pretty lax." He slipped his hands in his pockets and walked out.

_Personal reason? Geez, I'll bet he lost on gambling again… Word has it that he's been pretty hardcore with that stuff. Oh, Sano…_

Megumi followed him, catching him just as he was about to leave. "Sano?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad we talked. You can come back any time, especially if you want to tell me what that 'personal reason' is… But, next time, whether you tell me or not, I'll fill you in on what's been going on with me. Oh yeah, and my mom always liked you too."

Sano smiled and nodded. "I knew it."


	3. You Don't Say

ESCAPADES

In the college years…

_You Don't Say_

Megumi knocked on A24, and had to prevent herself from jumping six feet in the air when a veritable thug answered. _Oh, kami, is that eye black?_ She smiled, dispelling the awkward tension just a little bit and asked, "Is Sanosuke here?" The 'thug' cracked a friendly smile and said, in a deep and mellow voice, "Yeah, he's sleeping. I'm Yukyuzan Anji, by the way. Would you like to come in, or should I bring him to you?" Megumi was put completely at ease by this point, realizing that he wasn't the brutish type she'd expected him to be, and took him up on his first offer. "I'll come in," she said. Anji stepped back, and then closed the door behind her.

"He's in the room down the hall to the left, Megumi-san. I was just making lunch, do you want a sandwich?"

"Oh, well, sure, thanks. …I noticed you know my name…"

"Heh, yeah, Sano told me about you. Any surprise?"

"You'll find a surprise in your bed before you go to sleep tonight, Anji," Sanosuke's sleepy voice said. He was leaning against the wall just outside his bedroom door, still looking half-asleep, and a tad grouchy.

"Aw, talking about me behind my back, Sano-chan?" Megumi cooed. He reddened and looked away from her, muttering, "Feh…" Megumi smiled slyly.

"I ran into Ken-san and his new girlfriend today, Sano. Kamiya Kaoru… She's only a freshman; Kami knows how they'll keep that going when he goes to grad school in Kyoto.

"But, anywho, he asked me to invite you and your roommate to a party tonight. You boys interested?"

"Chyeah," Sano said, starting to grin from ear to ear. "I love parties—there's always some good sake to be had."

"You're an idiot…" Megumi mumbled, shaking her head. His 'personal reason' was still raising questions in her head, at the mention of 'good sake'.

"Yeah, well, that's why you come around, right?" Sano pushed himself up off the wall and passed by Megumi to the kitchen. He could smell cold cuts and mayo…

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Megumi asked. Her eyes found his new tattoo, emblazoned between his shoulder blades like a crown, glaring the kanji for evil at her. It was ironic really… It didn't really make sense to her, that he'd want to wear the symbol his father had had carved into his skin after he was murdered…

After his father had told him about his days as a secret agent in the Sekihotai, Sano had become inspired to one day join the group himself. But then, it was torn down by some corrupt politicians with a lot of hate and too much money. They'd killed all of the men in the unit, former members like Sano's dad included, and inscribed the character for 'evil' on their bodies… Sanosuke had been only eleven years old at the time.

That was the most intimate conversation Megumi had ever had with him in freshman year. Shortly thereafter, she and he lost touch. Megumi still couldn't explain why that happened, besides the typical reason that they just went their separate ways.

But now, it seemed like they'd be closer friends. After all, she rarely visited the boys' dorms. If it hadn't been for Sano, and the request from Ken-san, she probably would have never had a reason to go to the boys' dorms at all.

"Back off, Sano! This is for Megumi-san." Anji slapped Sano out of the way, and presented Megumi's sandwich to her.

"Thanks, Anji," Megumi said, smiling sweetly. Sano 'feh'ed again, and opened a cabinet for some chips instead. "Not making lunch for me… You lazy monk…" he grumbled. Megumi rolled her eyes, wondering why on earth he called Anji a monk, but not interested enough to ask. Besides, her sandwich was really good…

"I don't drink," Anji explained to her, "and Sano thinks that canonizes me to be some kind of holy man."

"Hell to the yeah," Sano agreed, tipping the whole bag of chips into his mouth. "Look at him, he's a total freak show; rapper/body builder turns designated driver. 'Monk' would be a cool stage name, right?" Somehow, Anji and Megumi understood what he was saying (diction wise), despite his speech being mostly blocked by potato chips. They glanced at one another, affirming that Sano was crazy and the real freak show present among them, before bursting out in laughter.

"What?" Sano asked, completely clueless.

"You've had one too many bottles of sake, Sagara. I think your brain cells are going more quickly now…" Megumi chortled with Anji in appreciation. "Whateverrr," Sano muttered, crumpling up the bag and throwing it away. "All I meant was, the first time he told me he didn't drink, I thought of the first group of people who abstain from sake: men of the cloth. Stop picking on me for liking a drink."

"But you make it so easy," Megumi responded. Sano threw a glare in her direction.

"Well, since you're here, Megitsune… It's your turn to tell me all about yourself. Take a seat."

"Can I stay for this?" Anji asked, not sure whether he was welcome in on this reunion or not. Sano looked tempted to kick him out, but Megumi answered first. "Of course. We're just old high school friends. I'd like to hear more about you too; to see what kind of good influence Sano is ignoring. To think the village drunk lives with…a monk! Sorry, but I can kinda see how that would be a good pair."

"Now you're talking, kitsune!" Sano said, grinning. He reclined on his couch, lengthwise, and Anji took a chair at the kitchen table. With a glint in her eye, Megumi scouted out her seat of choice.

"I'd like to sit there," she said, pointing to where Sano's legs rested. He grunted and swung them down on the floor for her. "You are so annoying, foxy…"

"That's why you come around, right?"

"What?" Sano was momentarily thrown, hearing his words repeated back to him.

"Nothing…" Megumi retorted calmly. Then she began talking.

"Well, high school was hell. I couldn't stand the immaturity there. I studied a lot though, since I knew I wanted to be a doctor. Graduated with an A+ average. And now, I'm ready to begin grad school… So ready! This year is dwindling down to a close painfully slowly. I can't stand it."

"That's it? Now, wait, an interesting memory is coming back to me, Megumi… What about your boyfriend in high school, huh? What happened to him? Horseface, or whatever his name was…" Megumi burst out laughing at her ex's nickname. It was… a little too appropriate for him, reminding her that Sano was far more observant than he seemed sometimes.

"Kanryuu… We broke up the summer after junior year. It got to the point where I just couldn't stand him anymore…" She refrained from telling him that Kanryuu had actually begun to do drugs. It didn't matter, since she broke up with him as soon as she found out.

"He goes here," Sano suddenly stated, surprising her. "Eh?" Megumi's eyes widened in shock.

"What, I guess you didn't know… Yeah, Takeda Kanryuu. He and I have a class together. He's cleaned up, not a drug addict anymore. He recognized me too. …Your face, Megumi… You really weren't going to confide in me that your old boyfriend started doing drugs, were you?" Megumi looked away, not sure why she felt guilty. She didn't have to tell him anything at all!

"It wasn't important, Sanosuke," she said quietly. "That's why we broke up. A lot of kids do drugs, and it's stupid. Once I found out, I ended things immediately."

"Well, still, I didn't leave anything out when I rehashed."

"You did! You didn't tell me why you were so drunk that night I saved your butt." And she felt great pride being able to proclaim that she saved _him_. Sano reddened a bit, once again backed into a corner, cursing his thoughtless tongue.

"Oh, that… Well, I uh, y'know, just didn't understand why you were leaving it out if it was so unimportant."

"What's the point of putting it in, by the same token? You're not changing the subject! Or are you telling me that your reason for getting so drunk was 'unimportant'? I suspected as much, but still can't say I believe you…" Anji was getting more and more wary of the path this 'reunion' was taking, and wisely got up to grab a few colas.

"Hey, I had a legitimate reason! Don't toy with me, woman!"

"Toy with you? Who's playing, Sanosuke?"

"ARGH! When did this become an argument? I think we've established by now that we both like to keep some things private, for whatever reason! Can we stop this please? If you're done story-telling, then maybe you should just go." He wanted to bite his tongue again, realizing too late that wasn't what he wanted to happen. There was a brief hush, as the pair came to their senses again.

"…I'm…sorry, Sanosuke. I don't mean to pry, but I guess that… …I don't know…"

"…You can't be this worried. I mean, we haven't spoken for six years, and yet you're biting my head off all over again! What is this?"

"I don't know!" Megumi snapped. She really didn't know…

Anji reappeared with sodas, and gave one each. He sat down silently and waited for someone to break the quiet.

"…I'm adopted…" Sanosuke's voice muffled the silence, thickening it with even more questions.

"What?" Megumi was shocked, completely. She didn't think… ever…

"Yeah, it's true. Sagara isn't my real last name, Sagara Sozo wasn't really my father… I found out that night, and got wasted. After everything…

"You wanted to know, so there it is. So, was it really worth all the worrying?" He eyed his unopened coke with a curious mix of sadness and consideration. Moved, Megumi reached out to touch his arm. Sano looked into her cinnamon brown eyes with surprise.

"Yes, Sano… I can't explain why, but I just wasn't able to forget about your 'personal reason'. I guess us drifting apart during high school, and the fact that you _almost_ told me, made me wonder… Thank you for telling me. If there's anything I can do…" He was starting to grin, making Megumi's heart and cheeks warm.

"You'll be a great doctor. You have a healing touch," he said, bring on a full blush to her face. "But, it was just shocking, that's all. I found out that I have siblings: Outa, and Uki. And my birth mother died, but my father is still living. Get a load of the geezer's name: Higashidani Kamishimoemon. No wonder he gave his last two kids such short names! But my real name… Feh, I don't like it."

"Higashidani Sanosuke? It makes you sound like a farm boy!" Megumi giggled, despite the scowl on Sanosuke's face. This was his normal scowl, the one she was so adept at creating. He could take it.

"My old man runs a farm, thank you very much!" Sano said. "And he's damn good at it, from what I've been told!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to insult…"

"Feh. You lie, Megitsune. Like a rug…"

"Like a _what?_" She couldn't contain the laughter, and fell back against the couch, gently shaking with it.

"I always love to see a fox laugh…" Sano said to Anji, who grinned and watched his spiky haired friend glance back at the beautiful woman beside him. He was a lovesick rooster all right.

"Well, it's lucky then that she's friends with you. You're ridiculous enough to keep anyone entertained. Just get used to them laughing _at_ you." He got up and made to leave.

"I'm going to the gym. Text me and let me know where the party is. Later. And do the dishes, Sanosuke."

"'Do the dishes, Sanosuke.' Hey, monk, I'm not your MAID!" Anji didn't respond, just gave him the peace sign as he left their dorm.

To his left, Megumi gained some more control over herself, and sat up again.

"Well, this has been fun," she said, also standing. "But, I should go and get ready for the party. It's at Akabeko." Sano followed her to the kitchen, taking her plate out of her hands as he passed. "I'll do that. Anji told me to do the dishes."

"Oh, so you _can_ do what you're told! Revolutionary discovery, commendable improvement, Sanosuke. This is even better than the invention of the laundry."

"You don't say," Sano commented sarcastically. His smile was hidden, with his back to her.

"Oh, but I do. I'll see you tonight." Megumi almost made it out without another word being said, but was stopped by Sano's voice.

"Megumi?"

She turned around, a quizzical look on her face.

"Thanks for dropping by. We're not finished here, you know. We still have a lot of catching up to do." The vulpine woman smiled, raising the hairs on the back of Sano's neck, in a chillingly pleasant way.

"And what are parties for?" she asked rhetorically. Then she left.

_Good sake_, Sano mentally answered, chuckling to himself as he thought about what Megumi's response to that would be. _Why do I get the feeling that we'll never be 'finished here' again?_


	4. Party

ESCAPADES

In the college years…

_Party_

The Akabeko was crowded with students from Tokyo University. Sekiharas Tae and Sae, twin sisters who attended T.U., and helped run their family business at Akabeko, flitted around the place with appetizers. They were a pair of immensely popular girls, being cute twins _and_ practically managers of one of the best hangouts near campus.

Sekihara Sae came up to a burly senior wearing a gray bandana and eye black as he entered around seven-forty.

"Welcome to Akabeko! I'm Sae. Can I interest you in an appetizer?" Straightaway, Anji noticed Sae's accent. He smiled.

"Sure. Thanks. …We haven't met, I'm Yukyuzan Anji, Sae-san." Sae smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Anji-san. Who are you meeting?"

"Sagara Sanosuke and Takani Megumi. Do you know them?"

"Sanosuke-san! He comes here often. And Megumi-san! She's a delightful person, I always enjoy talking to her. How funny, I never knew they were friends… How come you've never come here with Sano?"

"Me? Hah, he comes here to drink, and I don't eat out much… I'm not a drinker myself."

"Oh! My, now that is strange. Sanosuke-san does love his sake. How long have you both been friends?" Anji didn't get to answer, since someone else suddenly called Sae's name.

"Hey, Sae!" Sae's eyes glittered strangely as she looked at the person—a mix of amusement, and 'oh-no-here-we-go-again'. Anji turned, because he thought he knew that voice…

Sure enough, a guy with wild blond hair was waving to Sae, grinning widely—and stupidly.

"Why, thank you, Sae-sama," Cho said respectfully, with a confident little smirk as he picked up a roll. Sae just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Cho looked to his right, and seeing Anji there, pulled a face.

"Well if it isn't Sagara's roommate, the wannabe thug." Anji mentally sighed; there wasn't any real conflict between Cho and Anji, as much as there was between Sano and Cho. But, brothers stuck together in the college parts, and that made Anji and Cho indirect adversaries…

Anji didn't bother to respond, knowing that would ruffle Cho more than a retort. He was right, since Cho frowned one eye in a glare. The other, for some reason, was always lazily closed…

Sae watched both men warily, attentively, wondering why there was bad feeling between them. She didn't have to wonder for very long, though, since Sanosuke walked in about a second later.

He saw Sae's platter and his eyes lit up, then Anji, and then Cho…and his grin turned into a grimace. Stealthily, Sano came up behind Cho and shoved him to the side roughly. Both Sae and Anji looked at him in surprise, as he calmly took a few sushi rolls, and Cho found his footing again.

"Who the hell-?" he spluttered, but fell silent upon seeing Sanosuke where he had been standing. "Bird-head…" Like Anji, Sano refrained from acknowledging him.

"Yo! What's the deal, chicken-head? Have you got a problem?" Cho's drawl was growing increasingly agitated as he was ignored. Sae started to edge away from the three males, but was stopped briefly by Anji, who put a hand on her arm and said, "Sorry about this, Sae-san… Sano and Cho are of the same disposition, and can't help fighting. But, I hope we can still talk later…" He felt a funny flip in his stomach when Sae blushed softly and said, "Of course. But, I really should be seeing some of the other guests… Please keep those two from wrecking the place, Anji-san…"

"Sure thing." Anji turned to the other two, who were eyeing each other with murderous distaste.

"You heard Sae-san, guys. Take it outside—"

"Take what outside?"

Sano looked towards the doorway, and saw Megumi with Kenshin and Kamiya Kaoru. She looked none too pleased to see him with his fist raised, and Cho glaring daggers.

"_Tsk. _I'm not even going to tell you how pathetic I think you are. Oh, wait…dear, it just slipped out!"

Megumi chuckled impishly and passed stylishly by the pointy-haired duo, grabbing Sano's ear in the process. He cursed in protest, as Cho, Anji, and Kaoru stared in amazement; Megumi never stopped her stride.

"I'm saving your evening, Sanosuke-chan! So shut up and thank me!"

"…Kenshin… Can she teach me how to do that?" Kaoru asked her boyfriend. He was looking at Megumi and Sano bicker calmly, used to Megumi's assertive personality. He shrugged, not quite hearing Kaoru's question…

"I dunno, maybe; you should ask her… Whoa, what? Why would you need to know how to do that? Kaoru?" He glanced at her wide-eyed and a little warily. Kaoru met his eyes and chuckled.

"Oh, are you scared? Well, 'haha', Himura Kenshin, but the joke's on you! I want to use it for my students… Besides, there're a lot of benefits to being poised like that. I can already tell that Megumi-san can handle just about anything…"

"So can you…" Kenshin claimed, feeling a little relieved that Kaoru was every bit as straightforward as he'd thought. He'd seen her teach, and she was…to say the least, a spitfire. Rather than sauntering by, Kaoru would cut a straight course for the troublemakers and _WHACK!_ them mercilessly until they got the message.

Kenshin guessed he could see what Kaoru was saying, and acknowledged that Megumi was very effective. But her coyness and sometimes devious tricks weren't to Kenshin's taste. "You handle things just as well as she does—just differently. And I like your way better, Kaoru-dono…"

"Ah, so I just _have_ to keep it then!" Kaoru said, smiling. Kenshin grinned too. "Hey, hey, none of that! Where's my sweet, unsarcastic Kaoru?"

Kaoru took his hand and kept talking. "But seriously, Kenshin, don't tell me she doesn't have a beautiful style to her!"

"…Kaoru, are you listening to yourself? I wouldn't call dragging Sanosuke away by the ear 'beautiful', y'know?"

"Who's sarcastic now?..." Kaoru said, frowning in thought. He was right, but was missing the intended mood of Megumi's actions…

"Well, yeah, okay, but still…" she relented. Kenshin shook his head and smiled, loving the thoughtful look on her face. "C'mon, let's find Tae…" He and she moved on from the entrance to find their favorite waitress. Meanwhile, Anji had joined Megumi and Sano's little powwow, after giving Cho a look that clearly said _'Get lost'_.

"…Damn it, Meg, you can't just drag me around like that!"

"…Baka. If I didn't do something, you were going to fight broom-head, and embarrass yourself."

"Never. Fighting is what I do—when I get in a tussle, I'm never embarrassed about it." Sano absently mindedly stuck out his chest, feeling his ear throbbing from being pulled on. Megumi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sano, you're going to get hurt…" She jabbed him in the chest, producing a sharp exhale. Anji choked a little bit, trying not to chuckle.

"Only if you attack me!" Sano half-spluttered, glancing at his roommate agitatedly.

"Just making my point," Megumi replied. She looked at Anji too. "Anji-san, how wonderful to see you again!"

"Same, Megumi-san. I must say, you are an impressive woman."

"Oh, well, thank you. I appreciate that. How was the gym?"

"Eh? Oh, it was good. Thanks for asking. I worked out for two hours and then came straight here. Did you have a good day?"

"…Wonderful. I worked on my thesis for two hours, how coincidental. I'll bet I sweated more than you."

"I'll bet!" Anji agreed, grinning. Sano cut in then, into what he thought was a pathetically boring conversation…

"So, you two chums, I say we stop talking and start eating—and I'm headed for the pool tables later, and some under-the-radar gambling downstairs. Who's in?"

He raised his own hand, to expressionless stares from the other two.

"No." Anji looked at Megumi, who had a sly smile on her face, eager for another round of kitsune-onna vs. tori-atama.

"No…what, kitsune? Are you this boring, all the time?"

"No gambling. Maybe pool. I like pool, how about you, Anji?

"Yeah, I'd be up for pool. But, I wanted to talk a little first—is that all right with you, Sano? Eh? A little antsy, huh?"

"He's like a two-year-old, I swear…"

"Hey, hey, okay!" Sano raised both his hands in defeat, lowering his head. "Excuse me for trying to make this a little less boring. Seriously, you were talking about school and working out, at a party. Live it up, guys, you only live once! Hey, I have an idea, let's go find Kenshin, and the girl. I want to stir her up a little—I hear she's got quite the temper.

"You and Jo-chan would get along great, Megumi—OUCH, geez!" Megumi had elbowed him in the side for his slight, to Anji's intense amusement.

He knew Sano to have a rather high tolerance for pain. So he could only assume that he put on this whole act of yelling whenever Megumi-san 'beat him up'… He'd have to ask him why later. Or maybe she just knew where to get him. She was a medical student after all.

"Maybe we'll actually be able to have a conversation with more mature people around, Anji. Let's go find Ken-san and Kaoru-san." Megumi walked through the crowd, swaying through it.

Sano had to wonder how she moved like that.

* * *

"Oh, Kaoru, there you are! Have you seen Katsu-sama anywhere?" Sekihara Tae was approached by her roommate, and her boyfriend, who were hand in hand.

"Tae—you're too old to still call him 'sama', ne? And, no, I haven't seen him. Have you, Kenshin?"

"Oro? No, don't think so. Sano might know, seen Sano anywhere?"

"Yo, Kenshin, over here!"

Kenshin turned around to see Sanosuke's long arm waving above the rest of the crowd, and his grinning face. In front of him was Megumi, and behind was Anji.

"Have you seen Katsu?"

"Katsu? He's not much of a party-goer… Ohh, Tae! That's right, you two are dating now. Well, I haven't seen him yet, but he's probably on his way."

"Hi, Sanosuke. Thank you, I guess he'll find me."

They formed a small group, and Tae served some of the food and drinks she had with her to everyone.

"…I'm sorry, but you look _exactly_ like someone I just met—your name is Tae?" Anji peered closely at Sae's look-alike, hoping he'd heard the right name. If this girl turned out to actually be Sae, he was going to feel like an ass…

"Sekihara Tae, pleasure to meet you! You must've met Sae, my twin sister."

"…Duh, monk, they're _twins_. Damn, you're clueless…" Anji just rolled his eyes at Sano, who was obviously trying to stir up trouble. He never quit.

"Oh, right, thanks for clearing that up, Tae-san."

"Sure thing, sure thing. Sae is single you know."

"…Oh, uh… Is she now?" Anji tried not to sound too awkward, as he looked at Tae's cheery, innocent face. He was glad to hear it, but… He had an uncomfortable feeling that Tae wasn't as naïve as she was attempting to appear.

"Tae is a Master matchmaker," Sano whispered to Megumi. "She's gonna nab, Anji, just watch. She looks so innocent, right? …Hardly."

"Oh, I can tell," Megumi replied, also in a low murmur.

"Did Tae set you two up, Kenshin?" Sano then asked, interrupting Kenshin and Kaoru, who were also whispering to one another, though in a more affectionate mood.

"Oro? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Was Tae your matchmaker?"

"Uh, no, no, not exactly…"

"So, how did you two meet?" It was Megumi who asked this time, meanwhile Tae continued to grill Anji about his relationship experience.

"Kenjutsu, actually. Kenshin and I train at the same dojo—when I'm not in my father's, that is."

"Oh, that's interesting. What's your style, Jo-chan? Figures you'd meet a girl who could fight, Kenshin… Though, I kinda did too…"

Megumi flicked her eyes towards Sano uncertainly, which was noticed by Kenshin, Kaoru, and even Tae, ever attuned to romantic sentiments. Sano didn't let on if he felt scrutinized or not.

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu…Sano, was it?"

"Yup. So, you practice your own style?"

"My father's actually. He created it when he was in college."

"Damn, pretty cool. Have you and Kenshin sparred yet?"

"Yet, Sano, are you crazy? I'm not about to spar with Kaoru-dono."

"And why not, Ken-san? She could handle you, couldn't you, Kaoru-san?" Megumi smiled conspiratorially at the younger girl, who shrugged. "That's what I keep saying, Megumi-san… But, he's an incorrigable gentleman… Except when he's hiding in my kitchen…" Kaoru's eyes glittered while Kenshin pulled at his collar and tried not to blush. "Kaoru-dono… Oro…"

"What, whoa! I have got to hear this—you snuck into the girl's dorms? Dude, you hide in her bedroom, not in the kitchen!" Sano's ear-to-ear grin was back, because he didn't think Kenshin had had it in him.

"…I was in there for a little while…" the red-head mumbled, to a wolf-whistle from Sano. Megumi clicked her tongue.

"Well, you'd be more interested in the kitchen too, Sano—oh, Ken-san, how disgraceful! I'm disappointed."

"And how do you know, kitsune? Oh, so you _were_ in there! So, how did Jo-chan find you in the kitchen?"

"Excuse me, but 'jo-chan'? I have a name, Sanosuke!"

"Yeah, I know… Tell it, Kenshin!"

"Oro, well, no, Megumi-dono, it wasn't anything…untoward, I just wanted to…ask her out, so I went over. Kaoru-dono wasn't there, but Tae-dono let me in, saying Kaoru would be back shortly. Turned out she was late coming home. I just went in her room to—"

"Snoop," Kaoru interjected helpfully.

"…Yeah, and then I came out and went to the kitchen! But Kaoru-dono didn't go in there either… She sat on the couch and called Misao-dono, and they started talking… And by this point, I just wanted to escape unnoticed. I was afraid she'd think I was a stalker."

"You were eavesdropping…"

"I couldn't help it, you were in the other room… To make a long story short, she found me, it was horribly awkward, and then I told her what I was doing there…and we went out on a date. I made up for it with Tae-dono's good cooking."

"That's right!" Tae suddenly popped up, grinning widely over Kenshin's shoulder. He jumped, startled, and oroed.

"Oro! Tae-dono…"

"Where'd you come from Tae? Where's Anji?"

"Eh? Oh, Anji-san said he had to use the restroom…"

"…Clever, that monk is…"

"Kenshin-san made their first date very special! With my help of course… Sae helped me make sushi, and rice balls, and Kaoru's favorite—Sukiyaki! And we got lovely flowers, and played some music. It was marvelous! Absolutely beautiful…"

"Okay, Tae, your eyes are starting to glaze over…that's not a good thing…" Kaoru nudged her friend pointedly. Coincidentally, Katsu joined their group a moment later.

"Tae! I'm here…"

"Katsu-sama!"

The over-zealous pseudo school-girl jumped into Katsu's arms. Sano observed them slyly, noting how Katsu, who would have normally hardened against such a display of affection, actually smiled softly and gently squeezed Tae.

"You can just call me 'Katsu', Tae…" Tae giggled, grinning girlishly.

"…They look happy, eh, kitsune?"

Megumi looked over her shoulder at Sanosuke, who's brown eyes slanted downwards towards her. She looked straight into them and nodded.

"Yes. But Tae's a naturally happy person. It's Katsu who's surprising…I remember him being so gloomy…"

"Oh, he is. He's a moody artist… But, they've been going out for a while now, and I guess she's rubbing off on him…"

"Speaking of rubbing off, I wanted to ask Anji about your rooming situation. Shouldn't he have rubbed off on you, yet?" Megumi shoved him playfully, and Sano didn't complain for once.

"Nah… Once you're as old as me, it's hard to change your ways. Even though we're a bit different, Anji and I still have a lot in common though.

"He may act all nice and gentle, but he's a _beast_ deep down. Had my back in a fight once—he was scary, I think he's even stronger than I am.

"And, he had a pretty hard life growing up too… His parents both died, and he and his younger brothers and sisters went to live with their grandparents.

"But the old folks didn't really want them. Anji's doing his best to get hired and make some money pronto, to move them all into a new place."

Megumi continued to look into Sano's face, now turned away from her, looking over everyone else's heads. She exhaled.

"Wow… Poor Anji… It's incredible, how awful some people have it growing up…" Megumi said silent thanks for having her loving family intact. She smiled remembering the conversation she had with her mom, only a while ago, about meeting Sanosuke again. _"I always liked that boy!"_ she'd said…

_I've always liked him too… Deep down, that is…_

"…Sano? Did I just hear you admit that someone was stronger than you?"

This inquiry prompted Sano to look down at Megumi again, a bit annoyed. "Yeah…so?"

"Oh…well, I just thought that was…mature of you."

"Oh. Well, there are a few guys who are stronger—only ones I know of are Kenshin and Anji. But, I'm still raw."

"…Raw, huh?"

"Yeah… Say, Megumi, catch me up a little more. What are your brothers doing these days?"

By this point, their group had splintered. Sano and Megumi moved off to sit near a window, where more students congregated on the porch on the other side, while the two happy couples chatted near the bar. Anji was still nowhere to be seen.

"They're doctors, of course. It's the family tradition. Daichi is married, with a daughter, and Ryuchi's engaged. My mother is beside herself; she's a grandmother, and soon to be mother of the groom again… They're all happy, my sisters-in-law are wonderful women. Sakura, Daichi's wife, is also a doctor—an obstetrician gynecologist. And Miomi's a seamstress, and a chef. She's an interesting woman, always up to something."

"Well, sounds lively. How does Miomi fit in? It must be weird being surrounded by all doctors…"

"Not at all. Are you implying we can't accept someone of non-medical background, Sanosuke?" Megumi asked challengingly.

"No, I'm hoping you can. Jus' wondering…"

"Well, she's a jack of all trades—she could fit in anywhere, honestly. Why would you be so worried about such a thing?" Megumi flashed her best kitsune grin, secretly knowing why…or suspecting…

"Why are you so interested about why I'm interested? Implying I can't be considerate of someone else, even if I don't know them?"

"I'm hoping you can…"

"…Why?"

"Sano… Shut up, tori-atama…"

"Hey! Megumi!"

"What?" Megumi started laughing, amused by their argument in general, and Sano's perplexed expression. How she loved to confuse him… He saw her laughing, and forgot his confusion.

"…Never mind…"

* * *

_I think it's safe now…_

Anji ascended the steps from the basement, where the gamblers were hush-hush at poker, hoping not to run into Tae. And just as he was trying to figure out how to differentiate her from her sister…

"Anji-san?"

He looked up and swallowed, hoping against hope that this was Sae, and not the overly-interested Tae.

"Sae-san?" The girl smiled, with a slight blush and said, "Yes, that's right. Are you free to talk a while?"

"Yeah! Yeah, definitely. Where do you want to go?" He walked up the next few stairs, hoping Sae didn't think he gambled…

"Maybe outside. It's a nice night."

Anji followed her outside, and found that her gait was identifiable, and her clothes were different than Tae's. But other than those things, they were exactly the same.

_They say that you can tell twins apart by personality. I better get to know her quickly…_

* * *

"That you, Sae?" Sae turned towards the sound of a familiar voice, and sighed.

Cho was outside, with his buddies Usui, and Kamatari. He smiled lopsidedly, unti Anji appeared behind Sae.

"Monk. What're you doing here?" His frown was unpleasant, and Sae wondered why they all had to be so confrontational. _Stupid boys and their ego problems…_

"Nothing, Cho. Just relax, yeah? C'mon, Sae, there's an empty table over there." Anji touched her lightly on the shoulder to lead her away, noticing how she sighed in relief. But Cho caught her other shoulder.

"Hold on a second, girl, I'd like to chat with you too."

"Back off, Cho—"

"Anji-san…" Sae cautioned. She was keenly aware of the tense atmosphere falling over their little circle, and the pulsating music. "I actually came out here to talk to Anji-san, Cho-san. But, find me later, okay?" Cho glared dully for a second, before lowering his arm and taking a chug of his beer.

"Hmph… Well, I will. Talk to you later, Sae. …Don't mess with my girl, monk…"

It was all Anji could do to not respond. Sae was grateful for his prudence.

They sat down, and remained silent for a second. There was still a feeling of unease, and Anji could clearly see Cho watching them from time to time. He and the other two delinquents talked about something, looking up to no good. But finally, Sae spoke up.

"What's between Sanosuke and Cho? I mean, really, does it even pass over to you, Anji-san?" She sounded and looked worried, making Anji a little contrite.

"They just don't like each other, Sae-san. Cho's a loud-mouth, and a bragger, who's not as tough as Sano. But he likes to tear down Sano's rep a lot…it's just part of being a freshman. Sano's a senior, so he's big man on campus, and Cho thinks he should be.

"However, Sano likes to fight a lot, so he doesn't always think too clearly. He's taken Cho on a few times, and they've still not resolved their differences. So, I'm kinda glad Megumi showed up—she might actually reach Sano, and get him to calm down."

"You think they could be serious?"

"Eh, I don't know… But, Sano definitely likes her, that's for sure. And, I think she cares about him. Last I saw, they were standing together, talking to Kenshin and Kaoru."

"Oh, that's sweet. Well, I hope you're right, because I'm so tired of Sano and Cho fighting. I've seen them beat on each other a few times, right outside Akabeko! It's not good for business…"

"…Of course, but Akabeko's really popular still. I'm glad it doesn't have too bad an effect. I'll try to make him see reason, so that doesn't happen anymore, Sae…"

"Oh, thank you!" She smiled and leaned forward on the small table. Anji smiled softly himself, thinking, _Now, that smile has got to be all her own…_

* * *

A few hours later, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Megumi, Anji, Sae, Katsu, and Tae, left Akabeko together for their homes. Katsu was spending the night with Anji and Sano, before going to work the next morning.

Anji and Sae had talked all night, as had Sano and Megumi. Sano hadn't played pool, or gambled, instead being more interested in how Megumi was handling being an aunt, her plans for graduate school, and being the Maid of Honor in Ryuchi and Miomi's wedding. He'd even refrained from riling Kaoru, except for a few minutes when Megumi had to use the restroom. He did have his three glasses of sake though, so his laughter was on the loud side whenever anyone said something remotely funny…

Kenshin and Kaoru had had a rather serious discussion about his graduation, and plans for graduate school the next year. Neither of them wanted to break up, but weren't sure how they would handle long-distance.

And Tae was studiously watching her sister, while Katsu tried distracting her with a detailed description of a painting he had in mind. Tae was extremely enthusiastic about his art…

"Sae! We didn't get a chance to chat!"

A rather drunk Cho had followed their group out of the restaurant, gradually emptying of students, headed for home. Everyone in Sae's party stopped a turned around. Kenshin and Sano were particulary clued into their 'trouble radar'. But Kenshin didn't say anything, while Sano audibly growled.

"Cho…"

"I'm not here for you, bird-head, I want to talk to Sae!"

Sano started forward nevertheless, but paused when Sae walked over to Cho, unafraid.

"Cho, I'm sorry! Anji-san and I just got into a really interesting conversation… But we can talk later, at Akabeko later this week, okay? Did you enjoy the party?"

Cho grabbed her arm, startling her, but otherwise unthreatening.

"Can you talk now, Sae? Where y'all goin'?"

"None of your damn business, broom-head! Get lost!" Sano resumed his walk, but was stopped by Anji this time.

"Quit it, Sanosuke. Don't start fighting." Upset as he was, Anji stayed where he was, realizing that approaching Cho would only agitate him further.

"I was going back to my dorm. It's late, and I really don't want to stay out any longer. I'm sorry, Cho, maybe next time." Sae was able to turn away from him and rejoin her friends. Anji gently took her hand and led her away, relieved.

"That bastard…" Sano muttered, turning around too. He caught Megumi's eye, and noticed she looked pensive. He turned a little red, aware of the fact that he was acting abrasive when she preferred not to see him fighting… But he did his best to act normally, and kept pace beside her.

"That was some party, eh, kitsune?"

"…Oh, yeah…" she answered absently, her mind somewhere else. Sano didn't like that too much.

He slipped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her attention back to him abruptly. She stiffened a little, and twisted away. "Megumi?"

"…I can smell the sake. You're drunk…"

"No, no, Megumi… I'm not drunk, I hold my sake really well. You know that."

"Still… I can smell it. And I'm not your armrest," she snapped. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked at a faster clip, leaving Sano behind her to join Kenshin and Kaoru up ahead. The abandoned tori-atama could've punched himself in the face… But instead he stuck his hands in his pockets and sulked, wondering why she had to be so damn difficult all the time…

_Shoulda kissed her before I drank…_

* * *

"Well, this was fun! Next time, I'll invite Misao…" Kaoru was giving everyone a hug, before they all went to their rooms. She hugged and kissed Kenshin last, before turning away with Tae.

"Sayo is going to have my hide…" Megumi moaned. "She's so annoying when it comes to me staying out late. And if she finds out I was at a party…" In an uncharacteristic display of tiredness, Megumi slumped against the wall of her dormitory, delaying the time until she had to face her uppity roommate. Sano watched her silently.

"I'll go with you, Megumi," Sae offered. "Okon and Omasu know I'm coming home late already anyway… Hey, maybe you could stay with us?"

"No… Sayo will call the campus cops then… She worries…"

She and Sae agreed to go up together. While Sae told Anji goodnight, and he released her hand from his, Sano looked at Megumi's retreated back and said, "'Night, fox."

Megumi turned her head slightly.

"Sanosuke… Um…" She suddenly turned around entirely, and with a look of hard purpose on her face, walked over to him and stood on tip-toe to meet his lips with her own.

Anji, Sae, Katsu, and Kenshin stared in dumb shock. Even Sanosuke looked shocked, a little bit. But he was mostly more intent on enjoying himself, by linking his arms around her and kissing her back.

Megumi broke their interaction, to say, "You taste like sake…

"Thanks for the talk tonight… I had a good time…

"But… Don't make me worry, rooster-head. I have enough to worry about, you know? Finals are coming up…"

She stared up at him, while he stared down into her face. Dead-pan, he said, "What's to worry about? As long as I've got you, kitsune, I'll always be healthy…"

"Psh." She looked away, blushing in spite of herself.

"That's a pitiful, cheesy line. Just because I'm going to be a doctor…"

"Well, hey, just don't worry about me, okay? Look up for a sec."

She looked up. "What?"

Sano kissed her another time, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"'Night, Megumi. I'll be seeing you. You up for dinner and a movie next Friday?"

Megumi was a bit thrown by his spontaneous kiss, which was a little bolder than the first, but nodded and said, "As long as you're not still a cheapskate. I will _not_ go dutch…"

"I resent that, Megitsune…"

"As you should…"

They broke apart, to mild applause from the rest of the group. Megumi blushed a little, and took Sae by the arm to get up to her dorm as quickly as possible.

"That was _some party,_ guys, am I right?" Sano laughed out loud and whooped, high-fiving Anji. Katsu and Kenshin shook their heads in unison, but both grinned.

"Yeah, Sano, some party. Well, night all…" As Kenshin left them, Sano called out: "Hey, Kenshin, I've been meaning to ask you. Who are you rooming with? I don't think I've ever met your roommate."

Kenshin half-turned and said, "Oh, him. You wouldn't know him, Sano. I'll catch you guys later. We've got soccer championships next weekend! So, your date with Megumi better not interfere, Sano!"

* * *

"Hey, Sano."

"Yeah, Anji?"

In their dorm, before they all crashed on the couch or in their beds, Anji had one more question for his close friend.

"Dude, you fake injuries around Megumi a lot. Is there any particular reason for that?"

"What? What're you talking about?"

"Idiot. You're always saying 'ouch' and whining whenever she hits you… Like you don't know what I'm talking about."

Sano smiled mysteriously.

"Well, it's kinda stupid, but I keep hoping she'll feel sorry for me, and try to make the boo-boo better. And, I know she likes to think she's making a point—so I humor her. She's the only girl brave enough to hit me so often. Always has been."

"Funny…I've seen a lot of girls slap you."

"And if Megitsune finds out about any of them, I'll make good on my promise to put a snake in your bed, monk."

"Chill, I won't tell her. Looks like you're on the straight and narrow now."

"Damn straight and narrow. It's not like I ever did anything she'd be ashamed of though. I hardly kissed more than two of them—they were just experiments, kinda, to see how charming I had to be to get a free meal. Nine times out of ten, I was suave enough."

"And ten times out of ten, you got slapped."

"…You know what? Shut up!"

"Heh. Bad sport…"

"Working man trying to sleep in the other room!"

Anji and Sano's argument was stalled, as the three of them chuckled with each other.

"Tonight's a continuous party, Katsu… Get used to it!"

* * *

[A/n]: Finally, the inspiration for this chapter fell into place! Hope it measures up to expectations, and sorry to make you wait! _ce


	5. Talking to Walls

**This chapter is dedicated to Akanke :).**

So, I've run into some serious writer's block. Sorry for how long it's been since I updated this! :((( I have the next chapter mostly written, and future chapters are somewhat outlined in my head.

* * *

ESCAPADES

In the college years…

_Talking to Walls_

* * *

"So, I was talking to my gramps the other night, and he asked me the weirdest questions: 'Have you got a boyfriend yet?', 'Where does he live?', 'Are you eating chocolate covered ants again, Misao? You know you have to watch your figure!', 'Don't you miss me, darling girl? No? Well then, CIAO, MISAO!'…after which he hung up on me!" Makimachi Misao paused to suck in a deep breath, before continuing her rambling story with the unresponsive neighbor in her Animal Biology class.

"I was completely mystified… I think he's going senile, I really do. And he didn't even hear me tell him: 'No, Jiiya, I don't _have_ a boyfriend, and if I did, I _wouldn't_ tell you where he lived!' and 'Ew, Jiiya, I don't eat ants! And my figure is perfect, thank you very much!' and 'Yeah, I miss yo-,' but I didn't get to finish because he hung up.

"So what are your parents like? He's the only parent I have, and he's not actually my real grandfather—he sorta adopted me. But anyway, I was asking about you!" She leaned over eagerly, chin propped on her hand, and watched her fellow classmate attentively. The pestered girl offered a snide comment: "Oh, were you now? Gee, all I heard was something about ants."

Misao giggled, glad that she'd heard that much. But when she realized Yumi wasn't going to say anything else, she sighed dramatically and faced forward again, to actually listen to their professor.

_Sometimes I wonder why I try… I miss Kao-Kao! At least she always listened to me… Kaoru's going to make a phenomenal psychiatrist. If she can listen to every word __**I**__ say, then she can handle anyone! I hope things are going well with Himura…_

_But talking to people in my classes… It's like talking to walls!_

Behind her, a rather stony-faced student focused diligently on his professor, while taking notes, and still portioning a part of his attention on the diminutive chatterbox in front of him.

Makimachi Misao, an energetic and intelligent freshman, whom he'd come to associate with endless, wacky entertainment.

Of course, she wouldn't know he thought so. He hardly spoke or even gestured to her. Which made it all the more interesting that she still wanted to be around him whenever she could. She was every bit as clingy as the weasel that'd latched onto her in an exhibit a few weeks back, and thus her nickname was 'Weasel Girl'. Aoshi dearly loved how animated she got, when someone actually used it. It was like watching one of those toy monkeys with cymbals, being so loud and agitated that you couldn't help but watch until she had to wind up again.

_I wonder what keeps her going_, he thought, thinking both about her constant talking, and her virtual stalking of him. _She doesn't seem to get much encouragement from anyone… It's like she doesn't need it._ He decided that she could also be synonymous with the Energizer Bunny.

When Professor Shishio finally called the class to an end ("Your next paper will be on natural selection. Dismissed."), Aoshi packed up his things and braced himself for the onslaught of talking that would surely come his way. He secretly looked forward to it.

But today, something rather odd happened.

Misao did turn around, and watched him. Aoshi made it appear as though he didn't notice. But then she sighed that dramatic sigh, rolled her eyes, and turned back around to pack up her own things. In shock, Aoshi watched her get up and leave without another word to anyone.

_Did Misao…?_ Did she really just not talk to him, or anyone for that matter?

Had her batteries finally run out?

_That only took…nearly a year. Odd._

_I wonder what's going on with her…_ He shrugged, and figured it wasn't any of his business anyhow.

"_Huhhhh_… I just don't know what to do! I can't seem to get anyone to really talk to me!"

Misao was so at a loss, that she was talking to herself now, wandering around campus in search of her usual group of friends.

Okon, Omasu, Kuro, and Shiro were all great friends, and they understood her need to chat… But even they didn't understand her the way Kaoru did. Kaoru could actually comment on her convoluted stories, and always reacted the right ways at the right times.

It was a result of their fifteen year best friendship, since they met when they were both three. And Misao realized now more than ever how irreplaceable it was. Even though her new friends loved her like family, it would take them a while to really get to know her well enough to be considered as close to her as Kaoru. And Kaoru would still always have first place.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to call Kaoru-chan tonight. It's about time I heard an update anyway! Himura must've kissed her by now or something…"

_…Now she's talking to herself…_

Misao noticed Aoshi pass by her, just a few feet to her right. She admired his tall, handsome profile from there, though not with her usual adoration.

Shinomori Aoshi was someone she knew could understand her. It was the look in his eyes that told her. Whenever she talked to him, he'd listen, looking her directly in the eye, and understanding every word. She just knew he did.

But it was finally beginning to dishearten her that he never said anything. She liked that about him, because it was just a part of who he was, but at the same time…she wondered if she'd ever really get to know him. She couldn't go on thinking she knew him just because he looked at her differently than everyone else. Even if it was just a few comments here and there, Misao wanted him to talk to her.

Maybe she was just not letting him get a word in edgewise…

_No, I ask him questions all the time. And he just says 'Ah' or 'Yes' or some other monosyllabic response. And, if he can't actually keep up with me…there's just no hope. I've tried and failed so dismally to keep my mouth from running. I just don't really want to, I guess. There's so much to be said!_ She smiled to herself, and resigned to be who she was no matter what, and to just hope it all turned out okay. _It will…eventually. Maybe Aoshi-sama and the others will finally get used to it, and we'll be able to all talk._

Aoshi glanced in Misao's direction once more, after walking beside her in silence for ten minutes. She was just altogether odd today, first not talking to him, then talking to herself, and now remaining completely silent for ten minutes! Something very odd was indeed going on with Weasel Girl Misao.

"Excuse me, Misao? Mind if I walk with you?"

Aoshi approached her, noting with interest that she looked very, very surprised. Her sea green eyes were wide, and her cheeks tinged a pale pink. She stuttered when she answered. "S-Su-Sure!"

If he was being honest, this was partially a test. Aoshi wanted to see how long Misao could be silent, when he was obviously there to be with her. He wondered if the role switch would trigger the incessant babbling again.

But this was also partially because he was almost worried that something was wrong. Seeing Makimachi Misao being completely silent was ominous, and made him imagine that something distressing must have occurred in her life. And she was such an upbeat person, that that seemed sick in a way.

Misao simply gawked in silence, unsure of how to handle herself now that Aoshi-sama had actually approached her! It almost seemed like an invitation to begin speaking…

But she couldn't form any words. She wanted to see if he instigated conversation this time. That would make this doubly exciting and wonderful, and she was going to give him every opportunity she could for once!


	6. If Walls Could Talk

ESCAPADES

In the college years…

_If Walls Could Talk_

* * *

Aoshi waited patiently for Misao to say something. When she didn't, he glanced surreptitiously in her direction. To his embarrassment, she was staring openly at him, looking even more expectant than she had when harrassing Yumi.

Aoshi cleared his throat, and realized that she was waiting for him. Weird as it was, Misao wasn't going to utter another word.

"So, Misao, why were you talking to yourself?"

Misao blushed and finally looked away. But a large smile grew on her face as she answered.

"Oh, you heard that…well, of course you did, you're Aoshi! I, um, I just…like to talk," she supplied, a bit lamely. But it was the complete truth. Aoshi knew this already.

"Why?"

Misao giggled at his question. In all the time she'd known him, he'd never asked a question with such genuine curiosity. And the fact that this particular question was so like him just made her smile.

"I dunno! I was just born with it, I guess! Aren't there things you were born with? Like, natural instincts or interests?" Aoshi considered the question for a moment, as they continued to walk amiably through campus. He wasn't sure where Misao was headed, or if she was following him…

"I like tea," he said seriously. He didn't miss the 'subtle' contained snort that came from Misao. But he didn't mind. He did like tea.

"That's cool," she said the next moment. "Gramps likes tea too. I've never really gotten a taste for it…" she trailed off thoughtfully, once again to Aoshi's confusion. It was truly unlike her to relinquish any topic so quickly.

"Have you been to The Potter's Tea Shop?"

Misao looked up with a mildly surprised wide-eyed expression. Aoshi felt a bit mollified…he could tell she was shocked that he was actually talking to her.

Why didn't he really speak with her before this? It wasn't like she was entirely deaf to what other people had to say. Kami knew the girl asked a lot of questions…

"I'm going there now," he said, when Misao wasn't able to form a response soon enough. "You'll like tea when you try it there." He was met again with silence.

Briefly.

"OKAY!" Misao said excitedly. "Sounds like an adventure!" Aoshi felt a miniscule smile forming just beneath his calm stare.

"I guess I should warn you," he went on, subtly steering Misao down a path which would take them in the opposite direction…because he hadn't been intending to go to the tea shop until three seconds ago. "One of the employees there has a wicked temper. But the guy loves his tea…and sake, which he stashes and spikes the tea with for his most loyal tippers…and the people he just likes. Your peppy personality will definitely attract his attention…"

"WHAT? In what way?" Misao asked, scandalized. Aoshi almost snorted.

"You won't even know he's watching you. He pretends to be uninterested in people, but his guilty pleasure is people watching. I'm only warning you, because I think you should know."

"Oh."

Misao wasn't sure what any of that meant, but she felt flattered. She hoped that wasn't out of line…

"Okay, well lead the way, Aoshi!"

It turned out that Misao still didn't like tea, even after Aoshi personally poured her his favorite: Black Bud Steel. It was an earthy tea, laced with refreshing mint.

"What do you like, Misao? Red Bull?" he joked. Though it sounded less like a joke and more like a serious question.

"No! Ew, Red Bull, who needs that stuff?"

"…Good point. Not you, in any case."

"Exactly… I like water. And grape juice."

"Grape juice."

"Uh-huh."

"Aa. Well, I like juice too."

"Really? That's great!"

Aoshi actually smiled this time. It amused him how excited she got over the slightest things. He found it sweet.

"How do you like college, Misao?" Aoshi leveled his gaze at her attentively, which made the excitable girl beam.

"Before I answer that, I'm dying to know…which waiter is the people-watching one? I think I know, but I want to see if I'm right…" Aoshi's curiosity was peaked at that.

"You think you know? How could you know?"

"…I dunno. I'm kind of clairvoyant." She shrugged, not joking.

"Uh-huh. Well, I'll test you then. Tell me who you think he is."

"Mmmm… That one." She nudged her head towards Aoshi's right shoulder. Using a slight tilt of his head and peripheral vision, he glanced back at a short busboy with spiky black hair. That definitely wasn't Seijuro.

But when Misao nudged him as Seijuro himself passed in front of his vision, Aoshi understood.

And he was astounded.

He looked back at Misao, momentarily speechless. She smiled mischievously, and said, "Like I said."

"…That was definitely surprising," he admitted. "You really did know who he was. And you knew well enough to avoid attracting his attention by pointing him out directly. I'm…impressed."

"Thanks. So, what else impresses you?" Misao smiled and settled her head on her clasped hands, intent on listening. Aoshi felt himself intent on talking.

"Hm, interesting question. Swordsmanship is impressive. Any variation of martial arts, really. Art is impressive. And poetry. And, in a way…you're pretty impressive.

"I've noticed how you try to engage people in conversation… And even though you meet with impatience most of the time, you still do it, and with spirit. I can't say I understand it, but it is inspiring in a way."

Misao's face had been turning steadily pinker as he spoke in his slow, quiet way. Aoshi suddenly realized that she looked…uncomfortable. Like she was about to burst. That could't be good.

But she didn't do anything else than exhale rather lengthily, and smile more widely than he thought was humanly possible.

"Can we go now, Aoshi? You're done, right?"

"Eh?" Aoshi was caught off guard by the turn in conversation. And he felt mildly…disappointed. Was she calling it quits so soon?

Perhaps he had imagined her interest in him…

Aoshi dipped his head in agreement, and got up from the table with Misao. She accompanied him to pay for their tea, and then on their way out she asked: "Will you teach me martial arts? I mean, I'm already pretty experienced, but I can just tell that you know so much more. And I've been looking for an opportunity to improve." Aoshi had to look down to see her open, cheerful face, right near his elbow. Somehow, he couldn't imagine trying to teach her fighting techniques…she was so breakable-looking.

But he couldn't say no either. That was the problem with breakable-looking girls, and their big, green eyes.

"All right. Now, how did you know I even knew anything about martial arts? I merely said they were impressive."

"Clairvoyant, remember? And, I'm skilled enough to see it in your demeanor."

"Interesting…but what about you? I honestly had no idea you were so stealthy."

She half-lidded her eyes in a smug, smiling, mischievous expression.

"That's because I'm much stealthier than you can imagine…" Aoshi wasn't sure if he could believe her.

If that was the case, then why would she need his help?

He figured he'd find out…

* * *

**[A/N:] So, I have quite a few things planned as far as plot goes :))). I will get back to Sanosuke/Megumi, go into more Kenshin/Kaoru, and bring in a lot of random things. Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting, alerting, and combining any or all of those! love:)_caseyedith**


	7. Roommate Issues

ESCAPADES

In the college years…

_Roommate Issues_

_

* * *

_

Kenshin opened the door to his two bedroom apartment quietly, coming back from his only eight o'clock class. He always anticipated that Nobuhiro might be sleeping…

And he was always wrong.

"KENSHIIIII!"

A silent, internal 'oro' echoed in Kenshin's head, as his hyperactive roommate jumped up from one of his hundreds of favorite video games (_Samurai Spirits_ today) and threw himself around Kenshin's shoulders to give him a hug. It couldn't have been more awkward. Not only was Kenshin a good foot shorter than Nobu, but he was also much more steady, seeing as Nobuhiro didn't have any real physical ability to speak of.

"Nobu, GET OFF!" Kenshin commanded, since he had to strain to keep them both from falling over. And besides, this happened way too frequently as far as he was concerned… Almost every day.

Rather than anticipating, Kenshin always _hoped _Nobuhiro was sleeping when he came back home.

Which was ridiculous, since Nobuhiro didn't seem to sleep.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, okay, sorry, Kenny, my bad…"

The apologetic Nobuhiro disengaged himself from Kenshin and stepped back.

"'Sall right," Kenshin sighed, hitching a small grin up on his face. "How did you sleep?"

"Got about three hours," Nobu said, shrugging. "I worked on Professor Viz's project until about three this morning, and then _Samurai Spirits_ was practically calling my name! I've been up playing since then."

"Did you finish?" Kenshin asked, walking further into the room to set down his book bag.

"Almost," Nobuhiro said. He followed and sat down at the dining room table, crossing one rather lanky leg over the other and draping one arm over the back of the chair. Sometimes, Kenshin thought he could be rather good at a sport, if he chose to really dedicate himself to one. However, his roommate was an art major and completely immersed in that…and his video games. And from what Kenshin saw at their last intramural soccer game, Nobuhiro might truly be bodily-kinesthetically retarded…

"I love this project, Kenny. We're creating a portfolio of our own Nishiki-e paintings…I could show you if you want." He looked up at Kenshin with hopeful eyes.

Kenshin smiled a little bit. "Sure," he said. As Nobuhiro jumped up and nearly ran to his room to get his nearly finished portfolio, Kenshin shook his head and reflected on the childlike ways of his roommate. They were exactly the same age, yet were so different in personality. Sometimes, Kenshin wished he could be as light hearted.

Nobu came back with a handsome black leather binder, which he held carefully and laid on the table. Kenshin stood by patiently.

The first piece Nobu pulled out was of a samurai, seated atop a horse, sword brandished in a gesture of full on charge. Kenshin admired the authenticity of it, and thought to himself that, despite his strange ways, Nobuhiro was definitely talented as well.

"That's great!" Kenshin said, nodding. "Who is that?"

"No one in particular…" Nobuhiro replied, laying the picture down on the table carefully. "Just a character I made up."

"Oh, really? He looks…rather familiar…" Kenshin looked at the face again, a chiseled and proud expression there, and ferocity emanating from hard black eyes. The man's long black ponytail just _struck_ him somehow…

"Well, at least I _think_ I made him up… Sometimes, I draw from people I actually know… I've been considering creating characters based on historical figures…"

"Oh!" Kenshin said, interestedly.

The next picture his roommate pulled out grabbed his attention even more. Nobuhiro looked up at him with a sly smile on his face just in time.

"Recognize her?" he asked. Kenshin blinked and asked: "Is that-?"

"Yes. It's Kaoru-chan. I couldn't resist, her blue eyes reminded me of 'Memoirs of a Geisha' and then I just had to paint her as my geisha piece! She looks beautiful, no? But, I know you'd think so even if I'd made her my samurai army commander!" Nobu laughed when Kenshin turned a little red and sat down across from him.

"It's really good, Nobuhiro," he said honestly. "Looks just like her."

"When I get my grade…you can keep this one, okay, Kenshin?"

"…Okay. Wow, thank you! But…wouldn't it be better to give it to Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin briefly wondered how he'd ever explain it to her, should she happen to find it when she came over…

'…Mmm, yes, but I'm giving it to you. You can give it to her if you want. It'd be an excellent _romantic_ gift, ne, Kenny?" Nobuhiro laughed again, obviously pleased with himself and teasing Kenshin. His red-headed roommate smiled embarrassedly and nodded his thanks.

"Haha, I hear you, Nobu…jerk," he said, finally returning the beautiful picture.

"You're welcome…lover boy."

Two unlikely friends went over the rest of Nobuhito Watsuki's portfolio, laughing at the sumo Sano, blushing at the courtesan Megumi ("Nobu! That's disgraceful! …Better make sure she _never_ sees this, or she'll kill you…you'd have done better making her a ninja anyway…"), and nodding in approval at the unidentifiable, but recognizable to those who knew, picture of a goofy looking artisan wearing a bandana and glasses…

* * *

[A/N:] Okay, so this is a virtually pointless escapade, just a glimpse into Kenshin's life with his roommate. And, it's extremely short. I think we all know why I lost the muse to write now. Anyway, I should be coming back soon with better stuff! For now though, I hope this wasn't a complete waste of time! :) _caseyedith


	8. On College Time

ESCAPADES

In the college years…

_On College Time_

"Auughh, forget this, I can't concentrate!"

Megumi was talking to herself again, after hours of persistent studying. It once again surprised her how relieving it was just to hear herself talk after hours of silence, both internal and physical. Not only that, but the self expression was healthy, she thought.

"Time…for a walk…"

Evening (more like midnight, one, two, three, or even four a.m.) strolls were her favorite way of clearing her head. This had become her practice during her freshman year, and it'd stuck.

"4:02 a.m…. Seemly time." Megumi briefly mused on how the average college student's time schedule ran more nocturnally than diurnally. Just the way things went…

She grabbed her favorite hoodie, a forest green sporting her last name, slipped on a pair of Vans, and snuck out. Her midnight walks had become a little tricky due to Sayo, but she'd managed without getting caught. That was a small, glorious victory to her in many ways…

"Ahhh…"

She sighed in relief into the night, enjoying the dark, peace, coolness, and solitude. It felt good on her skin, and seemed to smooth the study wrinkles that had been etched into her forehead.

For about an hour, she strode alone, stopping occasionally to look at something interesting, or pick up a dropped coin. Her observant eyes found a lot of these, and she kept them all in a jar on her nightstand.

Her thoughts soon drifted to Sanosuke, and their first real date on Friday… It was such pleasant reminiscing, but even pleasanter still…

"Megitsune?"

Megumi could hardly believe it when she heard his voice and turned to see Sano himself standing on the curb of the park. She seemed to always end up at the park near the center of their campus, since it was easily the most beautiful and peaceful place to go. Sano must have snuck up on her, because he hadn't been there a minute ago…

"Sano! …What are you doing here?"

She crossed the distance between them and stood looking up at him, hands in her hoodie pockets. Sano stepped down from the curb (though she still had to look up…) and took her lowered hood in both hands.

"The same as you're doing, I think," he said, pulling her hood up in a playful manner, so that it covered her eyes and messed up her hair. "Going to the park at five a.m…. That _is_ what you're doing, right?"

"Right," she said, lowering her hood, fixing her hair, and getting a punch in to his chest. "Funny how we both had the same idea…"

"Yeah…" he said, rather thoughtfully, she thought.

"Well, should we walk in?"

He didn't verbalize an answer, but smiled and put his hand amiably between her shoulder blades, leading her in. Megumi had to smile, because this behavior surely had something to do with the way she'd gone on about college boys who took too many liberties too soon on Friday. She _had_ been trying to make a point, as usual…

And the fact that he'd listened…well, she was assuming he'd listened…meant a lot to her. Not only that, but it was rather cute how he was treating her. Gently, respectfully, but still affectionately. No pressure, no awkwardness…

And it allowed her to make her next move.

In a rare adoring fashion, Megumi threw her arms around Sano's torso and hugged him as they walked. He made a sound of surprise (a happy sort of surprise) and said, "Well, hello to you too. So I'm assuming that you really did enjoy our date, huh?"

"I did," Megumi replied with a smile. "And, I give you permission to hug me back, tori-atama."

"…Thanks, I accept." He placed his long arms around her as well, resting his cheek on top of her head.

"Can I say something, Megumi? …Without you taking it the wrong way?"

Megumi narrowed her eyes shrewdly and said, "I'll do my best…" This made Sano sigh.

"That's the best I can hope for, I suppose… Now that I've told you I have something to say, I _know_ from experience that you won't rest until I say it…"

"Well… You surprise me. I mean, I never in all my knowledge of you expected that you'd be so…well, prude. Word has it that you've never even dated anyone in college… Is that true?"

Megumi didn't quite know how to respond. She knew now what he meant about her not getting offended…first, he thought she was prude, and second, was he implying that he'd expected her to be…lewd? But, he'd warned her, so that couldn't be exactly what he'd meant…

Sometimes it was exhausting knowing someone who had to say everything they thought…especially when those thoughts were so surprising…

"Um, yes it's true… Did you'd expect I'd be…" She couldn't find the word.

"No! Well, I dunno, I didn't really think of you like that, but I mean, c'mon, Meg, you're so damn… uh…"

"Yessss?" she inquired coyly, finally parting from their hug and poking him in the ribs. Sano jerked away from her pokey fingers and finished his sentence.

"You're so damn sexy! Okay? Like you don't know…"

"Sano!" Megumi was torn between laughter and indignation. How dare he say such a thing! But, he did have eyes…

"Well…" Megumi sighed leisurely with her response, "All I can say is that… I've had my mind on other things. I've never been much interested in boys, or relationships. I've always thought something was wrong with me—"

"I've always _known—"_

Megumi hit him hard, making him flinch. "Kidding, kidding, you don't have to be so damn violent too…"

She chuckled.

"Sorry. But like I was saying, it's just the way I am."

"Is that so? Well, how do I fit in to all of this? I mean, I'm not Kenshin, or Anji, or even Katsu—he at least has a job. I'm just…me, drunken, brawler, happy-go-lucky, Sagara Higashidani Sanosuke. Why the hell would you date me, after a four year streak of…singlehood?"

"Is that what this is about, Sano?" Megumi asked.

"Nah. I was honestly curious. But, it does beg the question…"

"...Hmm."

She patted his arm comfortingly, replying: "I just like you, Sanosuke… And I kind of…always have…" For one reason or another she felt bashful admitting this, and concentrated on not looking at him, keeping her eyes partly hidden by her bangs.

"Since high school even. You and I get along in a way that's never been possible with anyone else. And…I love it. Answer your question?"

"…Yeah." Sano stopped her and gently turned her around by the shoulder, brushing her bangs out of her eyes with his hand. Megumi looked up at his kind, unusually gentle eyes with a bright, still embarrassed expression, but a smile all the same. Sano let out a long, relieved sigh, combing his fingers through the length of her hair, holding one section to pull over her shoulder.

"I really enjoy our relationship too. You're too much fun. So much, that I might stop drinking!"

"Really?" Megumi asked, doubtfully, but interested.

"Haha, no, but it's a nice thought right?"

"Oh. Sano!" Instead of smacking him for this comment, Megumi just smiled vixen-like and flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want," was the rejoinder, and Megumi chuckled again.

"That does sound like an invitation…" She inched closer, playfully suggestive, and Sano had to replied quickly, "Oh, so you _are_ a dirty girl… Well, can't say I'm surprised—" Megumi silenced him with a brief kiss.

"Just shut up and date me," she said, eyes flashing seductively, and dangerously. "That's what I want to do with you. Be your girlfriend. If, you'll have that, that is."

"…If I'll… 'have that'… What the hell does that even mean? You're messing with my head, woman!

And, Megumi, I think I'm the one who should be wondering what to do with _you!_ How did I become the 'askee' in this relationship? I was going to ask you!"

"Beat you to it, now pick up the slack, rooster-head!" Megumi laughed in triumph, comfortably caging Sano between her slender arms, leaning into him while he sat on the metal fence that surrounded the park. Sano sighed, taking her arms and raising them above her head in an undignified manner. Megumi only remained silent because she was mystified as to what he thought he was doing, and wanted to see for herself. When he started to make her move in some bizarre puppet-like manner, she jerked away and growled, not without humor, "_Sano!_"

He didn't respond, but tackled her instead and picked her up to hold her bridal-style in his arms.

"Be my girlfriend," he said, "if only I get to see you look so ridiculous a few more times… You should have seen your face just now, it was pretty fuckin' awesome."

"You're weird," she replied, crossing her arms. "But I accept, of course, since I asked first." She stuck her tongue out at him when he gave her a 'don't-remind-me' look.

Sano leaned in to kiss her again.

"We need to have more nighttime dates," he said, afterwards. "I think they're good luck."

* * *

They spent another half hour in each others' company, discussing certain 'housekeeping' duties, such as what and when they were going to tell their friends…

"I saw we let them guess. I know that Tae will be all over it by now, and I'm sure Kenshin and Anji will follow-up so they can get in some good ol' fashioned ball-bustin'…" Sano paused uncertainly at the look on Megumi's face.

"It's just an expression, Megumi, will you relax? Everyone teases a guy about his relationships, especially his friends… Kami knows I've done it to _them_. It's fun, and we're all totally supportive in reality…" _Maybe this is why she's never dated…can't take the stupidity of most guys._

_ WHERE do I fit into this?_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I know I really shouldn't care, and usually pretend that I don't, but deep down…" She sighed, hating that she was again admitting something so personal, and because yes, deep down, she was most sensitive about the way people viewed relationships as restrictions, and 'strings attached'. Maybe this was really why she'd never gotten into a relationship…

"Our relationship will be good for you," Sano supplied, positively. "If anyone can show you how to let it be…I'm your guy." Megumi rolled her eyes with a grin, because that was obvious, and she already knew.

"So we let them guess?" she asked. Sano nodded and shrugged. And Megumi couldn't see any argument against that for once…

"Well, this will be fun. I think you're right about Tae though, so this shouldn't be _too_ much fun. I'll be surprised if it's not headline news by tomorrow."

"You understand her perfectly!" Sano said, in a way that made Megumi laugh.

* * *

"Oh yeah, we're going to the Underground tomorrow…or Wednesday, whatever's best for you," Sano said, turning around briefly after just having kissed Megumi goodnight outside her dormitory. She gave him a mystified look.

"You've never heard of the Underground before?"

A mute response, meaning no.

"Foxy, you don't know what you're missing…"

And with that, Sano grinned his lop-sided grin, winked, and sauntered away.

.

.

.

…_What AM I going to do with you…tori-atama?_

* * *

[A/n:] Well, well, well, I finally got out that SM chapter that's been endlessly requested. My deepest apologies for taking so long... I really am ashamed of myself, I swore when I began writing for that I'd never make readers wait... Well, I swore too soon, I'm afraid. However, in my defense, this particular story wasn't exactly meant to be this many chapters! it was kind of done on a whim... And I never really expected that it'd be received so well. I'm endlessly grateful, and overjoyed that it has been however! I do enjoy this collection of sorts, with sort of a storyline. Not much plot, but that's what makes it fun, right?

Right, don't worry, that's a rhetorical question! :)

Anyway, hope this was enjoyable, just wanted to check in and say hi...and this shall hopefully be moving along much more smoothly!

And, if anyone has suggestions, please submit them, I'd be delighted to hear them!

_ce


End file.
